


Tempting Shepard

by AnnaRaven



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven
Summary: Shepard is stuck on a conference call that's going nowhere; Kaidan decides to give him an incentive to make a quick decision.Smut, smut, and more smut.  Sorry not sorry.





	Tempting Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Eli over on Tumblr using the prompts 'Distracting the other with sex while they’re busy' and 'Using vibrator/dildo/butt plug'.

Shepard sighed and rubbed his brow, as though he could smooth away his budding headache with the gesture. He slouched a little lower in his desk chair, watching the fish chasing each other across the tank while listening to Hackett and Dalatrass Linron argue over the audio link. It was a good job they couldn’t see his face, he reflected, wondering if the frustrated scowl would ever go away.

The bathroom door opened in a waft of steam and he heard Kaidan’s padding footsteps behind him. He glanced across as Kaidan descended the stairs towards the bed, then did a double take so rapid he almost fell out of his chair. Instead of the sweats and hoodie he’d been expecting to see, Kaidan was wearing nothing but a scattering of water droplets. He looked over at Shepard and smiled, something wicked in his dark eyes. Shepard’s dick twitched with interest, just as Hackett’s crackly voice asked, “What do you think is the best course of action, Shepard?”

“Uh…I’d be wary about making a hasty decision,” Shepard hedged, eyes fixed on Kaidan while he bent over to rummage through the bedside drawers. He watched, open-mouthed, as Kaidan took out lubricant and their favourite vibrator before settling onto the bed.

“Time is of the essence, Commander,” the dalatrass said. “Imperative action is required.”

“I agree,” Shepard murmured, his pants tightening at the sight of Kaidan lazily stroking his hardening length with his eyes fixed firmly on Shepard.  
“You do?” Hackett asked, something wary in his tone.

“Uh, that is, I agree that we need to decide on what that action should be,” Shepard said hastily. The last thing he needed was to agree to invade Tuchanka just because Kaidan was circling his balls with the vibrator while he slowly jerked himself off.

“Which was the point of the call, Shepard,” Hackett said dryly. “Is there something more important you’d rather be doing than brokering peace with the krogan?”

“Of course not,” Shepard said, his voice breaking; on the bed, Kaidan had slicked up the vibrator and was pressing it against his ass. “I’m sorry to be blunt, Dalatrass, but I agree with Hackett - we need to do more recon to assess what’s really happening down there.”

“That is hardly a surprise, Commander - of course you would agree with your fellow human,” Dalatrass Linron said snippily. 

The vibrator was slowly disappearing inside Kaidan, who was groaning his pleasure to the stars overhead.

“This isn’t a partisan decision, it’s the right decision,” Shepard said, grasping his erection through his pants as Kaidan began pumping the vibrator. “I’ll take the mission, Admiral. Patch the details through to Traynor.”

He cut the connection even as the response came through, his shirt hitting the floor before he made it to the steps.

“What the hell are you playing at, Kaidan?” Shepard asked, toeing off his boots and unbuttoning his pants.

“I could hear you from the bathroom,” Kaidan said, stopping to catch his breath as he pushed the vibrator in deeper. “It was obvious that you knew – oh, fuck – what you wanted to do, you just weren’t – ah! – saying it.”

“And you thought that putting on a show for me would give me the incentive to cut the bullshit and say what I thought?” Shepard asked, climbing naked onto the bed and kneeling between Kaidan’s legs.

“Worked, didn’t it?” Kaidan asked, his grin loose and smug.

“Looks like,” Shepard said, knocking Kaidan’s hands away and taking over. 

His eyes were fixed on Kaidan’s face as he fucked him with the vibrator, stroking his cock in a slow, steady rhythm. Kaidan tried to maintain eye contact but he had to keep closing his eyes as his pleasure built. When Kaidan’s pleas became more ragged and he began to thrust back against the vibrator, Shepard pulled it out and coated his cock with lube. Then he tucked his hands behind Kaidan’s knees to raise them, lined up against his relaxed hole and thrust forward in one smooth, easy slide.

Kaidan cried out, one hand over his eyes as the other scrabbled to touch Shepard’s body. Shepard leaned in to press his mouth against Kaidan’s, staying still for a minute while they kissed as though it was the first time. Kaidan clung onto him when his hips began to move, panting and gasping against Shepard’s mouth. Shepard swallowed every sound, every sigh, his thrusts driving them both relentlessly towards the edge. Kaidan’s hand crept back to his cock; Shepard could feel it moving against his stomach and it sent a jolt through his whole body. The sound of his lover’s voice raised in elation, the feeling of his body writhing beneath and around him, the look of adoration on his face, all merged into an overwhelming wave; Shepard gasped and buried his face against Kaidan’s throat as he came.

Kaidan’s body jerked under him and Shepard felt cum splash against his body. He kissed Kaidan again, slow and deep, as the last eddies of pleasure rippled through them both.

“I’ll definitely be trying that again,” Kaidan said breathlessly.

“And people think you’re such a paragon of virtue,” Shepard said, kissing his way along Kaidan’s jaw. “If they only knew how you lead me astray.”  
“You don’t take a lot of leading, John,” Kaidan said. His short, breathy laugh caught on something inside Shepard, burrowing deep in his chest.

Shepard raised his head and looked down at his lover, so flushed and happy and perfect. “That’s because anywhere you go is where I want to be.”


End file.
